In some known working machines (e.g., heavy equipment), a blade such as a motor grader blade may be used to grade and/or condition a ground. Some known blade tracking/monitoring systems use positional sensors and/or a global positioning system (GPS) to track a location and/or movement of a blade and/or a working edge of the blade such that positional measurements can be made within an order of a few millimeters (mm).
Some of these known imaging systems use vision systems to track a reticle or target of a working edge by obtaining images of the target and translating a vision system coordinate system to a navigation coordinate system that may be based on GPS. Some other known systems use laser guidance systems to track the working edge. These systems, however, may be limited in terms of reliability of positional/rotational determinations (e.g., dust and/or other environmental factors that may inhibit image recognition) and cameras of these systems may only be able to make visual measurements within a limited range of motion. Further, many of these known positional tracking systems can be relatively expensive.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.